


Pride, Prejudice and Potions

by SrebrnaFH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: A proud Ravenclaw, a prejudiced Gryffindor, an eager to please Hufflepuff.Sisters.Friends.Love and animosity.An overheard insult during a ball.





	Pride, Prejudice and Potions

**Author's Note:**

> There is only one scene for the time being and there will *not* be a full, regular story.  
> But there will be single, disconnected (or not very well connected) scenes of the Bennets, the Darcys and the Bingleys as Hogwarts students :)

“Oh, come on, Fitzwilliam. You are as bloody prideful as a Slytherin. This is a  _ball_. This thing that you dance at. Look, so many girls, just ask any of them and…”

“One more word from you, Charlie, and they won’t find you until the morning,” the second boy grumbled. “Who am I supposed to dance with? And don’t say ‘Caroline’, because I’m sorry, the last time I did she tried to slip me a love charm…!”

“There are other girls in the school and you know it. You get fixated on Caro because she is the only one you knew before you came here, but seriously, hadn’t you, like, met your classmates? I mean, Jane? Jane is superhot.”

“Jane… Jane…?”

“Jane Bennet. Seriously, you hadn’t noticed? Sits on your left on Potions!”

“Jane Benn… ah, that smiling blonde? She looks like an ad for some teeth whitening spells…”

“Fitz…!”

“Seriously though, Charlie. Go, find her and dance with her and leave me alone.”

“You could ask one of her sisters to dance.”

“CHARLES!”

“Her twin is…”

“She has a twin? Really? There are two of them? But I hadn’t seen her in any of our classes…”

“That’s because they are not identical. Now, look, there.”

“That black-haired one?”

“Yep.”

“The one in the corner?”

“Yep.”

“The one in glasses and reading a book during a Yule Ball?”

“Yes, to all of them. Now go, ask her to dance. I  _dare_  you.”

“Well, don’t worry, you win. I will not mortify myself by trying to dance with someone who so obviously predicted - and quite correctly - she would not be dancing today that she brought a book with her…!”

Elizabeth glanced from over the thick tome she was perusing with diligence and her eyes caught the gaze of the haughty Ravenclaw right across the ballroom. Not breaking off the contact, she slowly raised the book, smiling as she saw him wince.

Yes, bringing a book to a ball may be unusual, but at least she could reap immediate profits. “Long-distance Listening Spells” was an eminently useful textbook.

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking a writing course and one of the tasks is to ask my readers to describe my writing style in 3 adjectives. I'd be grateful if you could provide this kind of feedback :)  
> (if you provided it already somewhere else - THANK YOU! :))
> 
> [You can find me on tumblr.](https://srebrnafh.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Or visit my blog.](https://fanfik.wordpress.com/)


End file.
